


Closed Doors

by QueenToeBeans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenToeBeans/pseuds/QueenToeBeans
Summary: Swanqueen plot with alternate jobs!Saw this prompt for sanvers week, and really wanted to write it for my two favorite ladies. They have different professions than the original series!I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in it!





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m telling you, she’s the evil queen!”

“Sure kid. Everyone thinks their mom is the worst.” Replied Emma, her fingers tapping on her slightly trembling steering wheel. Her bug wasn’t going to last much longer unfortunately. Henry reached his hand over and gripped Emma’s, meeting her eyes.

“I’m super serious. She’s the evil queen and she cast a curse on us, including you, trapping us here and not in the enchanted forest.”

Emma chuckled and lightly squeezed the small bruettes hand before reaching it through her own curly blonde locks. “Yeah, and I guess my blonde hair makes me Tinkerbell huh?”

“Of course not,” Henry sternly shot back, “I havent found her yet. You aren’t ready to know who you are.”

Emma sighed before slowing down to the red light on the main street. There werent any cars in the general vicinity, only some people milling around. A few papers caught her eye, but she focused back on the kid in her front seat.

“Listen kid. I’m telling you that this isn’t a real thing. You’re just a 10 year old boy with an overactive imagination because you don’t have anything better to do.”

Henry rolled his eyes, which made him look exactly like her. If she had any doubt of this being her kid, he just squashed it with his sassiness. “Okay, and you are a 28 year old girl who found out that she has a kid and needs to help me with this spell.”

Emma slowed the bug down and pulled it into a parking spot in front of a few stores, and threw on the parking brake. She pointed to a picture of Henry on a piece of paper, fluttering on a streetlight. “Kid… if your mom is so evil, how come she has all these lost posters of you hanging up around town?”

Henry shrugged. “She’s pretending.”

“And what about that group of people heading right towards us?” Emma said as she rolled down their windows, waiting for the onslaught of questions that will no doubt come her way. The two adults were making their way to Henry’s side. Henry just groaned and ran his hand down his face.

“That’s Mary Margaret and Archie; my school teacher and therapist.”

Emma’s mouth opened to ask him about the therapist, but she was interuppted by the man.

“Henry! Where have you been?” The man, Archie, looked deeply concerned and twisted his hands around the leash of his Dalmatian anxiously. His glasses were slightly crooked, and his curly red hair was blowing softly with the wind. The short dark haired woman shoved Archie out of the way and reached through the window with both hands, and ran her hands through his hair and cupped his face. She turned him both ways, probably looking for anything out of the ordinary. She was acting motherly, her green eyes locking with Emma’s own, before looking back over Henry.

“Your mother has been tearing up the town looking for you! Are you okay?”

Henry pulled his face out of her grasp and lightly held her hand. “I’m fine. I walked past the town line, and took a bus to find Emma. My real mom.” Mary Margaret gasped, and all eyes including the dogs, flew to Emma. She smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave.

“Uh, hi. Nice to meet you guys.”

Archie’s head whipped back to Henry after a moment and leaned back down to whisper, “Henry, I thought you told me that you didn’t care if you met your biological mother?”

Emma’s heart pained for a beat, before Henry replied. “Sorry Archie, I lied. I couldn’t tell you because I know you tell my mom everything.”

Mary Margaret became paler than she already was. “Speaking of telling your mother things, you better head home before she interrogates the town again.”

“That’s where we’re going. Thanks Ms. Blanchard!” Henry cheerfully added before shoving the window back up before anyone could say another word. Emma just stared at Henry until he motioned his hand forward, making Emma start the car back into drive.

After a few minutes, Emma asked, “You have a therapist at ten?”

“Yeah. Mom thinks that I need one since finding out I was adopted a few years ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” And she was. Emma knew what it felt like to find out you’re adopted after living with someone for a time. They drove for a few more blocks before Henry motioned to turn right. Before Emma knew it, she was going down another paved road surrounded by a forest. Henry was the one to break the silence.

“Did she look familiar at all to you? Ms. Blanchard?” He said quietly, fiddling with his backpack strap.

“The mousy black haired school teacher?” Emma asked, glancing at Henry. He was staring intently at her. “Why would she? We’ve never met before today.”

Henry looked defeated. “Just wondering I guess. Here, we turn down this road and walk a bit.” Emma followed his directions, and they pulled right over before the paved road ended and the dirt road began.

“Why can’t we take the bug?”

“It’s a dirt road, and if you hit one pot hole, you’re liable to shatter this car into pieces.” Emma and Henry got out of the car, and started the trek up the dirt road, Emma eyeballing the holes.

“Why do they look man made?”

Henry shrugged. “Mom dug them as soon as she bought the house. She said that grandma won't visit if she has to walk.”

“How do you guys get to your house then?”

“Walking or we ride on the trails.” Henry pointed towards the left, and Emma could see tousled up dirt between some trees. 

“Ride what?”

“In the winter we ride our snowmobiles, and the rest of the year we have our horses.”

Emma paled. “You have horses?”

“Yeah, They’re okay though. Mom makes me ride with her because she said I’m too small to ride on my own yet.” His eyes lit up, and he started bouncing a bit on his feet as they walked. “My favorite is Phillipe. He’s a bit older than the rest, but he follows me around the pasture. Sometimes he even lets me climb on and use him to get into a few of the trees.”

“So your mom is okay with you being around huge animals that could possibly kill you in one kick?” Shuddering, Emma replied while ducking under some low hanging branches.

“Are you afraid of horses Emma?” asked Henry while smiling.

“Of course I am! They are death machines. They could bite you, kick you, roll over on you… plenty of ways for you to die a painful death.”

“Emma, they are super nice animals. I’ll show you Phillipe after we get past my mom.” Henry slowed down, and Emma noticed they were at a walkway leading to a small one story stone cottage, complete with white shutters and a white picket fence. There were bird feeders near the large front window, filled to the brim with seed. Emma could see a large brown fence behind the house, and a large red barn with horses milling about.

“This is your house?”

Henry smiled and started walking up the pat to the front door. Emma followed, looking over the moss covered stone and the warm feel of the house. “Yeah, mom said she wanted a big house originally, but after she adopted me as a baby she said this was the perfect one.”

“I think it looks nice. Wish I had this homey when I was growing up.” Emma commented shyly while holding the door that Henry had just opened. Emma absolutely loved what she saw. Shoes were scattered around the foyer, boots and shoes alike. A warm fire burning in the small fireplace, surrounded by colorful mismatched furniture, that complemented each other nicely. Connected to the living room were three doors, two open and one shut. One was a bathroom ad the other had to be Henry’s room, judging by the superhero decor. “ _ The door closed must be his mother’s room.” _ A small nook set for two, which could possibly seat three maximum, was just a few feet from the most impressive kitchen Emma has ever seen in a small cottage. It was the biggest room in the house by far, loaded with a large stove, an even bigger fridge, and two sinks. It looked like a master chef’s kitchen, and Emma guessed the woman loved to cook to take such pride in her obvious workspace.

“Here, come in. You can sit if you want. Probably don’t look around because mom is not going to be happy I ran away and brought my ma back.” Henry added, while throwing his backpack on a hook, and neatly set his shoes in a small closet. Emma made her way over to the sofa, and shrugged off the worn red jacket she always wore, and took a seat closest to the fire. She watched Henry lean out the back door, and grab ahead of a rope. Tugging on it, a large chiming noise from the bell as he rang it three times before coming back into the kitchen. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from its home in the bowl, and munched on it while staring at Emma.

“Mom likes me to ring it when I need her or let her know I’m home.” Emma just nodded at Henry’s comment, and took to looking on the walls near the fireplace. He couldn’t blame her for looking around the home her biological son has grown up in She noticed that all of the pictures on the wall were only of Henry; On a horse, on a snowmobile, younger Henry playing with the Dalmatian, baby Henry sitting in a highchair with a toothless smile… This woman obviously loved her son, but it didn’t make sense if he thought the worst of her. Her thoughts were iteruppted by the thudding of what sounded like a horse, so Emma stood up and made her way to the back window. She might be scared of horses, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the beauty of them when they ran. But it wasn’t the horse that caught Emma’s breath. It was the rider.

“Who is that?”

“That’s the evil queen.”

“That’s your mom?” asked a surprised Emma, who was watching the woman un-mount her steed, and was pushing him towards a small pen adjacent to the large one. She was wonderful. Emma could see her speaking but couldn’t hear the words, so she assumed she was speaking to her horse. From behind, she had the most delectable asset, but Emma diverted her eyes and watched as she interacted with her horse. She patted him with one gloved hand, and closed the gate with the other. When she turned, Emma was speechless. She had the most beautiful features; big brown eyes surrounded by dark lashes, pretty pink lips that were pulled back in a smile, and a strong but feminine jawline. Her long brunette locks were pulled back in a braid, which was going down the back of teal riding coat. She was by far the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. It was at this moment that Emma worried about what she looked like and got butterflies about meeting her son’s mother. She thanked god that she had decided to take off her jacket, because now her toned arms and stomach were shown off by her tight wife beater. She whispered thanks to Alice for showing her how to do her makeup.

“Yeah, and no matter how nice she acts, remember that she’s the evil queen. She doesn’t want the curse broken.”

“She looks nice.”  _ ‘Nice is an understatement, Emma.’  _

“She’s not a good person.” Henry stated before getting mauled by the woman in question. She engulfed him in a hug and peppered his face with kisses, tears running down her cheeks as she looked him over.

“Henry, where in the world have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” Her voice was shaking with worry, and it seemed that she overlooked that there was a stranger in the house.

“I’m fine mom. You don’t have to worry, I’m back.” Henry said while shoving the intruding hands off of him.

“Where did you go?” His mother finally asked before she finally noticed that there was a blonde stranger standing in her dining room. She rose from her knees, and slowly put Henry behind her. Brown eyes locked with green, Henry’s mother staring her down and subtly scanned the stranger over. Emma’s face was hot, and had thankfully put her hands behind her back so she could twiddle her fingers.

“Who is this?”

“I went to boston-” Henry started. She interrupted, turning on her heel with a fire in her eyes.

“BOSTON? Henry Daniel Mills, you tell me right now why you felt the need to skip school, and run off to Boston!” screamed the brunette, and even Emma was a bit scared. Apparently Henry wasn’t.

“Yeah… and this is Emma Swan. She’s my real mom.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. She again was locking eyes with Emma, and was looking for something. “Your real mom…”

“Yep. I’m going to go get Phillipe so Emma can see him!” Henry threw on some mud boots and darted out the back door before Armageddon could happen. Emma was staring at an open mouthed mother who stared after her son. She only moved when Emma started speaking.

“Sorry about that Mrs….”

Her head about swiveled off her neck as she shot Emma a look. “Ms. Ms. Regina Mills.”

“Sorry about everything Ms. Mills. I had no clue who he was, or where we were going. All I knew is that a kd came to me for help and I usually help those who need it.” Emma stammered out, about twisting off her thumb to tame her nerves.

“So you just take in stray kids and waste your gas driving them to where ever?” Regina accused, making her way into the kitchen and opened a drawer. Her body was blocking the contents, but Emma had a feeling what she was getting, and she wasn’t wrong. Regina produced a large butcher knife. Emma swallowed and spoke.

“Always.”

Said knife was pointed in the air in her direction. Emma could see why Henry saw her as the evil queen. She definitely looked like one right now. “No, I don’t think you do. I think you found your biological son, that YOU gave up ten years ago, and came all the way here, to MY house to take him away from me.”

Emma threw her hands up in surrender, not wanting to provoke the older woman. “If I wanted to keep him, why would I want to bring him back here? I would have just stayed at my apartment, eating my cupcake that I unfortunately did not get to eat.”

“You brought him back here to get his stuff and to rub it in my face that I can’t even keep track of my own son.”

That was enough for Emma to tap into business-mode. She threw her hands on her hips and tilted her her chin up for good measure. “Listen lady. I seriously brought him back home to you, because that’s what any normal human being would do. I brought him here, and I plan on leaving. The kid said he wanted to show me a horse, and then I’m going to be on my way. So don’t read me the riot act, let me give you your son back, and be on my way.”

“Well sorry if I don’t believe you Miss Swan. Everything that is precious to me is taken away or leaves me, so how do I not know you’ll just come back for him?” shot Regina, putting the knife on the counter, and leaned down to grab a cutting board from a cupboard.

“Are you serious?” Emma scoffed, making her accuser stand back up and shoot her a steely look. Emma grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket, pulled out a card, and slid it across the island counter. “You’re serious. Look. Here’s my business card. Do you see what it says? I’m the director at Swan Orphanage. I take in hundreds of kids a year, and find them stable reliable homes that will keep them safe while being adopted. Kids, like your son, find their way to my orphanage, and most of the time its just a kid who, again… like your son, has run away from home, so I return them to their parents. I once drove to Missouri to return a kid I found on the street.”

The older woman’s face went from pale to being flushed with color. “I didn’t realize.”

Emma shrugged and noticed that Henry was running up to the door. “That’s usually what happens when you don’t hear somebody out and start accusing them.”

“Emma! I have Phillipe at the edge of the pen. Come look at him!” Henry all but flashed in and out of the back door, and Emma strode past the woman in the kitchen and met near a fence where Henry was standing next to a faded caramel steed.

“I can stay for a minute, but then I gotta skeedadle. I got to go back and check on some twins that just arrived.”

Henry frowned. “But you just got here… and we have to…” Emma reached over the fence, ruffled his hair and grazed her fingers across the nose of Phillipe.

“I know kid, and I know technically you’re my kid, which is still weird to think about, but you’re here with your mom. You found me. It was a super cool and grown up thing to do, but think about all of those kids who need me. Who need someone to guide them, and protect them just like your mom does for you.”

“Yeah I guess.”

Emma poked his shoulder and made him face her. “And listen. I’ll give your mom my number, and if she decides she wants me around, she will have my number and I’ll come back to visit, But I have a job that needs me everyday, and as much as this cute town is luring me in, my life is in Boston.”

Henry huffed and threw his hands up, causing the horse to spook and turn away. Henry and Emma both watched Phillipe go about ten feet away before grazing. “You know mom won’t text you because she thinks you'll steal me from her!”

“And if that what she decides, she has every right to. She’s your mom kid. She obviously loves you, no matter what you think of her. In my line of work, my kids don’t have moms. You do. Stay here, and listen to your mom.”

“Whatever,” Henry breathed before running over to his horse, “Let’s go Phillipe.” Emma watched as Henry walked back towards the barn, and turned to walk back into the house. She scraped her boots off on the rug before going through the house to grab her jacket.

“Okay, I’m leaving. I saw the horse, and said goodbye to the kid.” Emma stated, before shrugging on her leather and pulling her hair back around her shoulders. She met the eyes of the woman who has successfully gotten near her personal space without her knowing.

“Thank you for bringing me back Henry, Miss Swan.” Regina’s ungloved hand was extended, and she looked genuinely thankful. Emma took her hand and shook it.

“Like I said before, it’s my job.” She grabbed the business card she had tossed earlier and quickly wrote her number down with a pen from the counter. “Here, it’s my phone number,” Emma started, getting a look from Regina, “Don’t worry, I didn’t promise him I would come back, but I did tell him I would give you my number so if you decided you wanted me around him, you would have it. I already explained that you could say no, which was going to be fine for all of us.” Emma had her hand around the doorknob now, twisting it to open the door.

“Thank you. It’s good to have especially now that he decided he doesn’t need me to leave the state.” Regina rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. Emma couldn’t decide if Henry looked like Regina, or herself, or maybe even a combination of both. She suppressed a smile herself.

“No problem. Alright, well I’m going to go. I have a two hour drive in front of me.”

“Goodbye Miss Swan.”

“Ms. Mills.”

Emma didn’t see that Regina watched til she was out of sight.

The door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in it!

Emma noticed that only one of her two twins were sitting where she left them. She looked at the boy who was messing around on his phone. “Jack, where did your sister go?”

Jack shrugged. “How should I know? I’m not her keeper.” Emma put her hands on her hips before responding, answering sass with sass.

“But I left you two here, and told you to stay here. One of you is missing.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been here the whole time, obviously.” Jack drug out the word obviously, having an attitude with Emma when she has done nothing but help them since they came to the orphanage. This made Emma’s blood boil. She decided she would just go look for the girl, instead of fighting with a hormonal 13 year old boy.

“Stay here, and don’t move or so help me Jack, your new parents won’t be able to save you from my wrath.” Emma spun on her heel, and trekked her way back down the hallway to the common room. When she arrived, Jasmine was manning the reception desk, and Alice was playing solitaire in front of the fireplace. Her combat boots were sticking out from underneath her folded legs, and her scraggly blonde hair was flowing freely today, blocking her face from view. Emma could hear her humming a song, but couldn’t place where she has heard it before. Emma walked up behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder while bending down.

“Alice, have you seen Jillian?”

“Jill?” Alice said dreamily in a british accent that would make Benedict Cumberbatch jealous, “No, I haven’t seen her since breakfast.” Alice never once took her focus off her game, and continued to hum the strange song.

“Can you go check the rec room, and then her bedroom? I’m going to go check the courtyard.” Emma calmly ordered, not wanting to set the teen on edge. Alice started to pack up her cards and slid them into her pocket.

“Sure Emma. I’ll snag Peter too while I’m at it.” She started, then blushed at the mention of Peter’s name. “He’s probably doing nothing.” Alice quickly stood up and made her way to the recreation room, where Emma knew she would find Peter playing with all of the toddlers. Emma rose off the floor and made her way out to the courtyard where kids were playing basketball, catch, and just hanging out in the Boston sun, basking in the warmth before it went away. Emma glanced around the courtyard and didn’t see the dark haired girl, but saw movement in the large red maple tree in the center of the area. Emma made her way over and looked up.

“I knew I’d find you out here. You know your parents are going to be here soon.”

Jillian met her eyes with a cold stare. Her long dark hair was braided to one side, and she was lazily sitting across a branch. “Yeah I know. Just thought I would check the trees for termites for you.”

“I appreciate it, but Jillian, you have to come down. We have to go inside.” Emma huffed, getting frustrated that the thirteen year-old was being stubborn.

“I don’t want to. Can’t I just be a squirrel forever?”

“No you can’t honey. Come here.” Emma cooed, and Jillian gracefully jumped out of the tree and quickly was encircled by red leather arms. “I know it’s scary going to a new home, but let me tell you. I have personally seen to it that this is your forever family. We issued the compatibility test, have done multiple interviews, and they are wonderful people. They make me wish I was thirteen like you and Jack so I could have them for myself. I promise you they’re great. I also promise you that with the first sign of danger, I will come get you myself.” Emma finished, kissing Jillian’s forehead, and Jill pulled back to face Emma.

“And leave Jack?” Jill smirked, obviously teasing.

Emma beamed back and put her arm around Jillian’s shoulders and started to lead her back into the building. “I can’t promise that.”

“Thanks Emma. You’re a great big sister.”

“I try to be, kid. Now let's go. We have a mom and dad to meet.”

~~~

Emma had met with the Fettera’s and Jack and Jillian were on their way to their forever home. She sighed.

Emma flipped through the file on the twins and stamped an “adopted” stamp onto it. Emma set the file down in on her desk and put her hands on top of it.  _'If only all adoptions were this easy...'_  It always made Emma feel good about finding parents for her kids. She said a small prayer and put their folder in the three month follow up pile. Emma stood up and walked over to her couch in her office and sat down, propping her feet up onto the coffee table, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. Her head was running miles a minute, trying to figure out her next project. Alice.

Alice wasn’t like other kids. She was found at the age of six, munching on the dead body of a rat underneath a bridge in Central Park, New York. She was living in a cardboard box, and couldn’t tell police how long she had lived there. The poor thing couldn’t even write, read or count. The only thing she could do apparently was survive. August, Emma’s foster brother, said that she could have been on the streets since she was a few years old by the way she was acting. So Emma drove to New York, and picked up the scared little girl, and took her back to the days old Swan Orphanage. She single handedly helped turn the girl around, give or take a few quirks. She has lived here ever since they opened, which would make Alice almost fifteen.

Emma was slightly dozing off before she heard a light knock at her door and a beautiful indian-canadian woman poked her head in. “Director, you have a call on line three. He wouldn’t give me his name, but he said it was important.”

“Thanks Jas.” Jasmine nodded and shut the door. Emma ran her hand over her face and made her way back to her desk and clicked line three on speaker. “Director Swan here, how can I assist you today?”

The most familiar voice came excitedly through the phone. “Emma! It’s me! Henry!”

Emma’s heart dropped. She quickly grabbed the phone and shoved it up to her ear. “Henry? Is everything okay? You’re not here in Boston are you?”

“No I’m not.” Emma sighed in relief. “I’m calling off of Archie’s work phone. He ran to the bathroom during our session. Mom wouldn’t give me your number, so I used Archie’s computer to look up this number!”

“Henry, you can’t be going behind your mom’s back and calling me.”

“Technically she never said I couldn’t talk to you.” Emma could hear his eyeroll.

Emma snorted. “Yeah well if she finds out about this stunt, she will.”

“Do you know what today is?” Henry asked giddily.

“Of course I do. Eleven years ago I was in labor and delivered a little alien and sent it off into the world. How would I forget that squishy face?”

“I am not an alien or squishy!”

“You so were.” Emma was grinning with the phone up to her ear, wondering if she knew she could ever feel this happy.

“Whatever Emma. I needed to ask you a question-” Henry was cut off, and Emma could hear some mumbling before she heard, “Nobody.” All of the sudden Henry was back, and yelling into the phone. “I’ll talk to you later!” The line went dead. Emma was staring at the phone in her hand before placing it back onto the receiver. She clicked the page button to Jasmines desk.

“Hey Jas?”

Her voice called back, “Yeah boss?”

“That number that just came through. Can you put it down as Henry in my contacts to always come through?” She didn’t hear anything for a few seconds, before her door burst open and her receptionist was bouncing up and down in the chair across from her.

“Oh? Is it a boyfriend? Girl! Tell me everything!”

“Nothing like that…it’s my son.” Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. She hasn’t told anyone since she found out Henry existed and wanted to know her.

Jasmine’s jaw dropped and she got serious. “You have a kid?”

“Had. I gave him up for adoption after he was born.” Emma could see the cogs working in Jasmine’s head, trying to figure it out.

“But you have him now…”

Emma sighed and leaned forward. “Kind of. He came here and found me so I took him home.”

Jasmine almost launched off her chair and slammed her hands on the desk.“When the hell was this? Where was I?”

“It was my birthday. You were going to get Jack and Jill from that horrible house they were living in.”

“Emma, that was almost 10 months ago… and he’s still calling you?”

“Only cause it was his birthday. And I bet that will be the only call he gets due to the fact he hijacked his therapist’s computer and phone.” Emma sighed and went back to leaning in her chair. Before Jasmine had a chance to respond, Al, Jasmine’s fiance’ and recreational coach part time opened the door and leaned in.

“Hey Jay, the phone is ringing out here. Did you want me to pick it up?”

Jasmine waved her hands in a ‘Go-Away’ motion. “Yeah, tell them we’re busy and to take a message.”

“Alright.” He ducked back out, and she started in on the questions.

“So give me the details… what is he like, how old is he, does he look like you?”

Emma immediately smiled and thought of the kid. “Well he is super sweet. He is organized, and funny… he loves animals especially his horse. He just turned eleven today, and when he rolls his eyes he looks like me. But he actually looks like his mom Re-”

“Regina.” a voice interrupted from the doorway.

“What?” both Emma and Jasmine exclaimed, whipped their heads and saw Al poking his head back in. Emma was gulping air while Jasmine just looked at her blonde friend.

“It’s Regina. She told me she was not leaving a message and that she was to speak to you this instant. That’s all she told me to tell you.”

Emma immediately felt the blush creep up her neck and engulf her face. “Oh. Uh… what line is she on?”

“Two.”

“Okay, thanks Al. Jasmine, please leave.” Emma stated before fixing her hair.  _'Why am I fixing my hair? It's not like she can see me.'_

“Oh hell no. I am not leaving if there is a woman on the phone who makes you blush like that.”

Emma didn’t even have the energy to fight with her annoying friend. She had nerves wondering what Regina might want. “Okay then you have to be quiet. And don’t make me laugh.”

Jasmine mock saluted. “Yes mam!”

“Here we go…” Emma trailed off while taking a deep breath and clicking line two and the speaker button. “Director Swan here, how can I assist you today?”

A deep, sultry voice came through. “Miss Swan.”

“Ms. Mills. What can I help you with today?” Emma asked, closing her eyes so she couldn’t see Jasmine, because it was already embarrassing that she was seeing her so flustered.

“Oh cut the shit Swan. You know why I’m calling. You spoke with my son today.”

Emma decided to go with snarky to mask her nervousness. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t. So I won’t lie to you.”

“Why were you speaking to my son?” Regina shot back.

“He called me, your majesty.”

Emma and Jasmine could have walked out of the office and back in the time it took her to respond. “What did you just call me?”

Jasmine was mouthing ‘APOLOGIZE’ over and over while motioning to the phone. Emma took the advice. “I’m sorry, I don’t appreciate how you always order me around and accuse me all the time… It makes you seem like…”

Emma heard a sigh from the other side. “An evil queen?”

_'An evil queen...'_

“I assure you dear, that if I were an evil queen, I would have you tied up in my dungeons, and you would do exactly as I asked.” Regina’s voice purred through the speaker phone. Now it was Emma’s turn to take her time responding. She knew she was about the shade of her jacket, and Jasmine’s tanned face was even blushing. Her mouth was open and she locked eyes with Emma while fake fanning herself.

Emma coughed, and looked at the phone, trying to catch her bearings. “Anyways, your son called me, and called me off Archies phone. I do not have anyones number, nor want to have anyone's number.”  _'Liar liar, pants on fire.'_

Again she heard a sigh from the speaker. “I wasn’t calling to accuse you of speaking with my son. I simply wanted to know what you guys were talking about. Of course I know that he stole that worms phone and called you.”

Emma sat open mouthed. _'Shit.'_ “Oh.”

“Very eloquent, Miss. Swan.”

Emma decided to be honest. “He called to ask if I knew what today was, and went to ask me something else, but didn’t get a chance to ask me before he hung up.”

“He was more than likely calling you to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner this weekend. I am hosting a birthday dinner for a few of the locals and his friends, and I had mentioned asking you.” Jasmine shot a thumbs up to Emma while she looked lost.

Emma stuttered out, “You did?”

“Yes. He has been talking non-stop about you regardless of how I feel about it, so I figured why not.”

“Oh thanks Regina, but I don’t think that I could - ow!” Emma was in the middle of refusing to go, before a sharp pain came from underneath the desk. Jasmine had kicked her!

“What was that?”

Jasmine was motioning and whispering, “You should go! Go Go GO!” Emma backtracked. “I stubbed my toe, sorry. I mean, I would love to come to dinner this weekend. Should I bring the kid anything?”

“The kid’s name is Henry, and if you wouldn’t mind could you pick up the last two books of the Harry Potter Series? They were sold out online, and wouldn’t be available for delivery until after the day of the party.” Regina asked shyly, and it made Emma like her even more.

“Of course. You can just give me some cash when I get there.”

“Thank you Miss Swan. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Saturday then.” Emma replied, and clicked the off button. After she hung up, Emma met Jasmines gaze and shyly smirked, still feeling her blush on her neck.

Jasmine exploded. “OH MY GOD she sounds like the hottest milf on the planet. Do you have a picture of her?”

Emma shrugged. “How would I? It’s not like she liked me the first time we met, and it’s weird to just take pictures of someone.”

“We could look her up and see if she has a website…”

“We could.” Emma just stared at Jasmine as she whipped out her smart phone and pulled up the search bar. Her fingers were flying and she set the phone on the table. Emma glanced at it. “Regina Mills”

Jasmine grimaced at one of the pictures. “I hope that isn't her.”

“Its not. You'll know her if we find her.”

Another picture. “Is that her?”

“No.”

Another picture. “How about her? She’s cute.”

“I would not describe Regina as cute.”

“You said she rode horses?”

“Yeah, I’ll put horses after her name.” More typing, and another groan and grimace. “Okay, these women are steadily getting worse looking.” She deleted her last entry and continued down the page, looking for a woman who didn’t look like she existed in the world.

Jasmine groaned and stood up, still scrolling, and made her way out the door. “This is useless. I’m done looking for her.” Jasmine grabbed the door handle and looked towards Emma, who was grinning like a madman.

“Please send Alice in here. I need to discuss her last quiz, and how I’m signing her up for tutoring.” Jasmine rolled her eyes and saw the love struck fool who was still grinning as she shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders to please bookmark, kudos!! and leave comments! I would love to hear your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, or share with your friends! Or all three! :)


End file.
